


baby (look at me now)

by hunt_mp3



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camboy jae, maknae line are doing Their Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunt_mp3/pseuds/hunt_mp3
Summary: brian's single and needs some stress relief.





	baby (look at me now)

Forget what Wonpil says--Brian’s sex life is not  _ boring _ . Or it wasn’t before Ayeon dumped him, anyway. Now he’s just got his right hand for company, which is fine by him because he’s still a little too sore from their three year relationship to be with someone else. Wonpil downloaded Tinder on Brian’s phone, which Brian promptly deleted because he’s perfectly happy to be single and sexless for a while, thank you very much. Well. Maybe not  _ totally  _ sexless. He still has needs. 

“If you won’t hook up with someone at least try a new porn category, hyung,” Wonpil pleads, tugging at the sleeve of Brian’s sweater. “It’ll help you get over--”

“I’m over it,” Brian snaps, tugging his arm out of reach. “And I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop worrying about my sex life, thanks.”

Wonpil pouts silently, but that doesn’t stop Dowoon from chiming in.

“Maybe try watching someone who cams, hyung,” he chirps, eyes not leaving his laptop screen and whatever game he’s playing on it. “It’s better than regular porn if you’re lonely.”

“I’m not lonely!” Brian protests. “And Dowoonie, please never mention porn to me again.”

Dowoon snorts. “Whatever you say, hyung.”

Thankfully the subject doesn’t come up again the rest of the evening, leaving Brian to eat pizza and play League with Wonpil in peace.

When he’s back at his own place though, he can’t help but think about it. Dowoon has a point--Brian is sort of lonely, and he can get the appeal of a cam show, with the fantasy of intimacy and all. It can’t hurt to try, right?

Settled into his desk chair in front of his laptop, Brian pulls up the only place he knows to look for this kind of thing--Tumblr. Brian hasn’t dated a guy since high school but he’s definitely still bi, and his mouse hovers over the search bar before he types “camboys.” It’ll be nice change of pace, he thinks, after being with a girl for years. 

There’s a lot of results, which Brian supposes he should have expected. He scrolls for a few minutes, trying to get past the influx of ads and spam to find some actual posts. Finally, something catches his eye.

It’s not even a video--just a photoset, soft focus with natural lighting. The guy in the pictures is possibly one of the most beautiful people Brian has ever seen; he’s posed on a bed, pale thighs peeking out from beneath the hem of an oversized navy hoodie with one arm up and arching over a cloud of fluffy blonde hair. He’s got gold rimmed glasses perched low on his nose and pouty, heart shaped lips that Brian’s already drooling over. 

It’s an easy decision for Brian to click on his URL, following it back to an adorable pastel yellow blog aptly named “yellowpostitman”. Luck is on his side--the most recent post is a link to a live streaming site with the caption “going on in a half hour!” Brian clicks it, not even flinching when he pays. 

He’s only just barely late--yellowpostitman is already kneeling in front of the camera, on what looks like the same bed as in the photoset. Again, like the photos, he’s wearing a soft-looking oversized hoodie, but this one is pink instead of navy. His glasses are different, too, smaller circle frames that make his eyes look soft, pretty.

“What’s good, everybody?” he asks, and Brian is pleasantly surprised by the boy’s lilting American accent. “How was everyone’s day? Tell me in the comment box.” He points towards the bottom of the screen, drawing Brian’s eye to a grey box where other viewers are writing to yellowpostitman. “Oh for anyone who’s new, hello! Welcome. You can call me Jae. You know, like the letter.” His smile is addictive; Younghyun would pay just to see that. 

“How was my day? My day was good, got a lot done. I’m excited to relax with you all, though, it’s been a stressful few weeks.” There’s an influx of comments at that, mostly offers to help Jae unwind ending in gratuitous winky faces. Jae smiles. “Okayyy, I’m gonna get started with the show now. I hope you’re comfortable.”

Jae settles back a little bit, getting comfortable himself. Now that he's a little further away from the camera, Brian can get an even better look at him--he's got to be slender, just judging from the way his oversized hoodie hangs off of him. His skin is pale, smooth, dotted with moles around his jaw and collarbones. Brian sort of wants to kiss them, mouth at the one just below his ear. It feels a bit weird to fantasize about a stranger like this, but Brian guesses that's sort of the point.

The camboy lets out a puff of air from his pretty pink lips, slender fingers sneaking beneath the hem of his hoodie, hitching it up to expose the band of his boxer briefs and a small strip of pale stomach. "I wish someone was here to do this for me," he pouts, "I'm just so tired these days."

Damn, Brian thinks, this guy knows what he's doing. Jae's hand continues further up his hoodie, and he lets out a content sigh when his fingers find what Brian can only assume to be his nipple (if only the damn pink hoodie wasn't in the way). Nothing much has even happened yet, but Brian still has to settle his legs a little further apart, leaning back in his desk chair to relieve a bit of the pressure building between his legs.

"I think I wanna go slow today," Jae says, "it's been a while." His hands slips out from beneath his hoodie with a hum, and he presses the heel of his palm to the growing bulge in his underwear. He presses his pretty lips together to stifle a noise, letting his fingertips brush lightly over the now visible outline of his cock.

"Should I take these off?" he asks, tugging at the elastic of his boxers with a coquettish smile. He leans forward slightly, and Brian quickly realizes he's reading comments. "You guys are eager today. But that's good, I am too."

Jae rises up on his knees, tugging his underwear down and off without much preamble before settling back down on the bed, this time with his back resting against his pillows, knees bent and legs spread. He reaches out beside him for a pink bottle--strawberry flavored lube. Brian wants to laugh, but he can't help but imagine how sweet it would smell. The blonde squirts a liberal amount into his palm before taking his dick in his hand, starting with slow, careful strokes. The pressure building in Brian's sweats is becoming too intense to ignore, and his own hand sneaks down past his waistband till he gets his own cock in his hand, stroking in time with the other boy on screen.

The sounds coming through Brian's headphones are already obscene, the wet slide of the lube getting louder as Jae starts to go faster, forming a fist and giving the head of his cock some attention. Brian stops his own ministrations, fingers forming a tight ring at the base of his dick in order to stave off his orgasm--he doesn't want to miss any of this.

Somewhat reluctantly, the camboy lets go of his cock. It rests against his stomach, leaking pre-cum and smearing lube on the smooth skin there. He reaches for the lube again, squirting a very generous amount on to his fingers before reaching back behind his balls, fingers tracing his hole before slipping a tentative one inside. It's hard to see with the angle, but Brian can still appreciate how pretty Jae's fingers are--pale and slender like the rest of him, long with squared off knuckles that Brian kind of wants inside of him.

Now that he's got a finger up his ass, Jae is loud--just the side of whiny that Brian likes, heels digging into the bedspread as his fucks himself on just one finger. Brian can't help but get his own hand moving again, trying to stay slow so as to not get too close to the edge.

The blonde adds another finger easily, and Brian's tongue darts out to wet his lip when he sees the pre-cum dripping down the camboy's stomach and onto his thighs, pink hoodie now bunched up by his ribs.

The addition of a third finger tugs beautiful noises from the back of the blonde's throat, mouth open and panting as he tosses his head back to expose the long line of his neck, the sharp cut of his jaw. Brian bites his own lip to stifle a groan, right hand moving faster as he uses his left to push his sweats down and completely out of the way.

Then, the camboy lets out a low moan as he removes all three fingers at once, leaving his hole open and wet with lube. He reaches off camera, coming back with a surprisingly realistic and modest looking dildo, about 8 inches long and riddled with fake veins.

"You guys like this? I just bought it a few weeks ago, this is only my third time using it," Jae says with a smile, showing off the toy to the camera. He makes a point to stroke the toy a few times with his lube slick hand, the other gripping it by the base. 

Brian's hand never stops moving on his cock, especially when Jae brings the toy to his mouth, running his tongue over the head before hollowing his cheeks and sucking the dildo down like it's a real dick. His pretty lips look even better than Brian could have ever imagined when they're wrapped around a cock, forming a pink ring that has Brian's mouth (and cock) practically drooling. Jae moans around the toy in his mouth, looking at the camera from beneath his lashes in a way that sort of makes Brian want to cry. 

Once he's satisfied with the use of his mouth on the toy, the camboy settles back against his pillow, squirting more lube into his palm and giving the dildo a few flashy strokes, flicking his wrist when he gets near the bulky head. He goes until the toy is slick, finally setting it aside for a second to tug his hoodie over his head before settling back against the pillows again. Using his right hand to position the toy in front of his entrance, the blonde's left moves to his chest to roll one dark nipple between his fingers as he slowly pushes the dildo in. 

Brian's breathless as the blonde squirms a little, clearly adjusting to the girth of the dildo before he digs his heels into the bedspread again, adjusting his grip on the base of the toy before he begins to move it in slow, shallow thrusts. Each thrust elicits a short huff, which soon turn into longer moans as the thrusts become deeper, the blonde pulling out the toy until just the head remains inside before pushing it all the way in again. 

He shifts a little, changes the angle until he's letting out a high pitched keen that tells Brian he's found his prostate. Now he's barely pulling the toy out at all, clearing focusing it on his sweet spot as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. Brian matches the camboy's pace, fisting the head of his cock till he can feel the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach. 

Jae’s other hand moves to stroke his neglected cock, making higher, more urgent noises as his back arches up off the bed. Brian has to keep himself from tipping his own head back--he doesn’t want to miss any of this. The blonde comes with a broken cry, toes curling and mouth hanging open as come streaks across his hand, stomach, and thighs. Brian doesn’t take too long after, biting into his bottom lip hard enough that he thinks he might draw blood as he comes all over his hand and sweatpants with a muffled groan. On screen, the camboy gives a few final thrusts of the dildo, milking his orgasm for all it’s worth before he pulls it out with a slight wince. He’s got tissues ready by the bedside that he uses to clean himself up, something that Brian wishes he’d thought of. But, he supposes, Jae has probably had a lot of practice. Brian just kicks off his sweats, using his boxers to clean himself up as best he can before tossing them in the laundry pile. 

Jae is leaning forward with a smile, adjusting his position so he’s kneeling in front of the camera again and pushing his glasses up his nose. “I hope you guys liked that! I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna go wash my hands and then we can chat for a bit.”

Brian takes the opportunity to go to the bathroom and wash his own hands, throwing on a clean tee shirt and pair of boxers just in time to see Jae come back on screen wearing a sage green sweater and plaid boxers, blonde hair looking a little neater than when he left.

“I’ve got nothing better to do, so I wanna do a little Q&A I guess? Feel free to ask anything you want, I just won’t answer what I don’t want to.” At least he’s honest--Brian appreciates that. 

Jae squints at his screen, a little line forming between his brows that Brian finds just a little too cute. Pretty soon, he starts to read questions.

“‘How tall are you?’ Uhh I’m six feet even I think? Not sure what that is in centimeters though.” Brian’s mouth goes dry (he has a thing for tall guys). 

“‘Do you really need glasses or are they an accessory?’ Guys I need these, I’m blind as hell,” Jae laughs, pushing said glasses up a little further on his nose. 

“‘What’s your favorite toy?’ I’m too broke to buy anything new anytime soon so I guess I have to say the dildo you guys just saw. I really wanna try a vibrator though.” Jae bites his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on the hem of his sweater in a way that Brian knows is going to solicit some donations from other viewers. “Maybe one day.”

“‘Do you have another job?’ Not right now, but I’ve been applying to a few places in my field lately, I’m waiting to hear back. But don’t worry guys, I like camming too much to give it up so soon, and I’d tell you when--if--I decide to stop.” Brian hopes he won’t stop anytime soon. 

“‘What’s your field?’ Guys I have to leave some things a mystery. Maybe we’ll save that question for next time, I should probably go and make myself some dinner,” the blonde answers with a hum. “Night everyone! Peaces.” He flashes a smile and a quick peace sign at the camera, and then the stream is over.

Reluctantly, Brian closes the window, knowing that he’ll be back again; maybe Wonpil and Dowoon had a point after all. 


End file.
